Back in Town
by Lennon-80
Summary: WRITTEN FOR this carnival ride called life's KISSING IN THE RAIN CHALLENGE. After leaving leaving Hermione, Draco comes back with good news.


**AN:** This was written for this carnival ride called life's Kissing in the Rain Challenge! I was inspired by Lady Gaga's song You and I (come on, Jo Calderone is super sexy), not completely, but yeah, you can see the similarity. I hope you like it and remember - reviews make me happy :3

„Right, that's all," said Hermione Granger, short bushy-haired brunette, and put the last book where it belonged, on shelf for fantasy books.

She had been working at the local bookstore for 6 months. Her undeniable love for books was not the only thing which brought her there; she'd never even think of working in a muggle store, even though her parents were some of people who shopped there, but people tend to change when certain things and events occur in their lives.

„Yes, it is," mumbled Tim Boyd, owner of the bookstore and her boss. He was only 3 years older than her and Hermione was his only employee, so they quickly became good friends. He was a muggle and she was a witch, but that never came between their friendship. „Umm, listen, Hermione..." he started, then coughed and stood a bit straighter. „I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me, you know, for a drink or something."

Hermione looked at him, hoping he was joking. She liked Tim, but only as a friend. He was smart, nice, friendly and adorably awkward, but her heart had already chosen somebody else. Trying not to sound rude, she replied, „Tim, I... I'm sorry, but I can't."

Tim looked away and bit his lips. „That's okay," he murmured, faking a smile. „So, I guess I'll see you on Monday!" With that, he turned around and quickly exited the room.

„Wait, Tim!" Hermione yelled. She wasn't sure what she'd tell him if he came back, but he didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye. Few moments later, she locked the door and left the bookstore. Her flat was near, maybe 5 minutes of walking. Those walks to and from work were one of her favourite parts of the day. That's when she had time for herself, time to think about everything that surrounded her. One thought was always present, no matter how hard she tried to think about something completely unrelated. The problem was, everything was related to it. To him.

_Six months ago_

_Just laying in grass, doing nothing but loving each other, used to be Draco and Hermione's favourite activity. They'd lay there, watch clouds go by, kiss, hug and talk. Nothing else mattered, it was only them and their love. When they first started dating about a year ago, everybody told them they're only fooling themselves and that it won't last. Oh, they were so wrong. Draco and Hermione's relationship blossomed more and more with each kiss, and they soon became everybody's perfect pair. _

_About a month after they moved in together, Draco told Hermione his father contacted him. It was a big surprise, considering the fact Draco's father disowned him when he found out about their relationship. Narcissa, Draco's mother, supported Draco in being with the one he truly loved, but Lucius didn't want to see nor talk to his son ever again._

_Draco paid him a visit one sunny afternoon, hoping his father was ready to forgive him. When he came back, he was strangely quiet and reserved. Whenever Hermione asked what went wrong, he'd just shake his head and ask her to leave him alone. _

_After few days of ignoring Hermione's pleas to tell her what had happened, he told her his father asked him to move with him to France, where they would start a job together._

„_Well, that's great!" Hermione exclaimed. „It means he's ready to forgive you and wants to be a part of your life again!"_

„_You don't understand, Hermione," replied Draco, avoiding her look. „He... he wants me to go alone." He got up and started walking towards the door. „I need to pack. We're leaving tomorrow."_

_Hermione sat there, feeling like somebody had hit her with Stupefy spell. It seemed like all those moments they spent together weren't enough to keep him with her, like Draco decided she was not worth of his time anymore. She knew how much he wanted his father to forgive him, but she had never even thought he'd actually pay such a big price for it. If leaving Hermione meant reuniting with Lucius, she would have never let him go there that day. _

_The next day, when he was about to leave, Draco planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek and muttered, „I love you."_

_She loved him, too, but she was so mad at him she convinced herself she hated him._

_And just like that, he left._

When she got home, she found her roommate sitting in kitchen and drinking coffee. After Draco's departure, she asked her friend to live with her because she thought it would make her feel less lonely. Having a friend around certainly helped, but not completely.

„You're late," said Julia, her roommate. Julia was four years younger than Hermione. She finished her education at Hogwarts earlier that year, and her seventeenth birthday was not even three months ago, so she used every opportunity to use magic outside school.

„We had to sort some books after closing," Hermione replied, sitting next to her. She hesitated a bit, then said, „Tim asked me out."

Julia made a shocked face and put her cup of coffee down. „Bullcrap, you're lying!"

Hermione shrugged. „I wish. It was obvious he was hurt, but come on, what was I supposed to say?"

„Wait a second, you rejected him?" Julia asked in shock. „I'm sorry, but you've gone mental. That boy is bloody perfect!"

„Yeah, well, I don't want a perfect man," snapped Hermione. She wanted Draco, no matter how imperfect he was. Julia knew about Draco and her, but she had never experienced love like theirs, so she couldn't understand how Hermione still loved him so much.

Julia rolled her eyes and got up. „Whatever. Goodnight." With one loud pop, she disappeared.

„Didn't I tell you apparating is not allowed in here?" Hermione yelled.

„I didn't apparate, I disapparated!" Julia's voice came from another room.

Having nothing else to do, Hermione took a shower and went to bed herself. She spent hours and hours just laying in bed and thinking, like she did on the way home. Julia's reaction made her think of Tim and how sad he looked, but she couldn't deny that Tim would never be good for her. She started working in library to get her mind off things, off Draco, and Tim's feelings were only making things worse.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep were raindrops on the window.

**...**

Raining continued next morning, making Hermione's hair even bushier. She was running to work, holding an umbrella above her head, when she slipped and fell in big puddle of water. Quietly cursing, she got up, realized she broke her umbrella and started walking at much slower pace. She was already all wet, so she took her time. Nobody would notice if she came five minutes later to work, after all.

Moving closer to the bookstore, she was able to see a tall man with an umbrella standing in front of the door and reading stickers glued to it. At first, she thought it was Tim, but Tim wasn't that tall. None of her customers usually came this early either,

„Excuse me," she mumbled when she got close enough to the man that he could hear her. He turned around and his icy blue eyes met hers. With one shocked gasp, she stepped back and almost fell again. For a moment, she didn't feel her legs, and when she finally did, her knees were weak and trembling, „For Merlin's sake, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. „Waiting for you, love."

After half a year, Draco Malfoy, the man she loved with all of her heart, was standing in front of her, smiling as if nothing had happened. She wanted to yell at him, punch him, curse him, but all she could do was stand and stare, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

„You're soaking wet," he said, checking her out.

„Thank you, Captain Obvious," she hissed at him, giving a look which could kill puppies. „Answer my question."

„I did."

„Honestly, Draco."

The sound of his name made them both flinch and awkwardly look away. They spent a minute in silence, avoiding each other's looks. Then Draco finally spoke. „I came back." When Hermione said nothing, he continued, „I know I hurt you, Hermione. I hurt myself, too, believe me. Why do you think I spent three days not interacting with you? I tried to make you distance yourself from me, I tried to make myself distance from you, just that I could leave feeling at least a little less down."

Hermione bit her lip. Even though she'd never admit it, she picked it up from Tim. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed them again and nodded in Draco's direction, signaling him to continue talking.

„I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

„Is that what I wanted to hear?" Hermione shrieked. „What do you think I wanted to hear? You think you can just come here after all this time and tell me you're sorry? How can I know you're not lying? Why did you even come back, you git?"

„I came back because I couldn't stand being away from you anymore, Hermione!" Draco yelled back, moving closer to her. She lifted up her broken umbrella, so he flinched a little, but didn't step back. „I'm sorry and I love you. What else do you want?"

„I want you out of my life," she said the biggest lie of her life. Tears started rolling down her cheek, making her glad it was raining. But as soon as she spoke again, it was obvious she was crying. „Don't you understand, Draco? You can't just leave and then all of a sudden come back and expect me to forgive you!"

„Hermione, I-„

„I'm not a toy, Draco," she interrupted him. „You cannot treat me like I'm some kind of blow-up doll who will be there where you left her, waiting for-„

This time, he interrupted her, but differently. As soon as his lips touched hers, she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He puts his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His umbrella was laying on wet ground. Rain was falling freely, making them both soaking wet.

Their kiss ended half a minute later, but they were still holding each other. Smiles lightened up their faces and they kissed again.

„I have something to tell you," Draco said when they pulled apart. „I need to go back." Happiness vanished from Hermione's face, making Draco chuckle. „But this time, I'm not leaving without you."

Hermione let out a loud, excited gasp and kissed Draco with more passion than ever before.

If somebody had told her that morning that everything will be like it used to before just hours later, she would have laughed at them. And there she was, in arms of her loved one, feeling happier than ever.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
